


Bring me a dream

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Agony, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love at First Sight, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Shuichi had always wished to meet the cutest girl who would make him fall in love. But now that he had all he wished was that he hadn't.





	Bring me a dream

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to Mr sandman by SYML then I've felt very angsty and so I decided to write for it. Please enjoy!

Shuichi sighed quietly as he laid on his bed. He couldn't sleep, again. His thoughts were all over the place but they always ended up back on her. The first time he had seen her then he already felt something and was caught off guard by her beauty.

She was the cutest girl he had ever seen. Her rose colored lips and beautiful long blonde hair made his heart beat faster and his eyes widen at just looking at her. Her name was Kaede. She was new to his class and he could tell he wasn't the only one looking at her. Other boys and even girls were also looking at her and why wouldn't they be. She was simply gorgeous. To him though, she looked like an angel.

At the first recess everyone hurried off to her desk and introduced themselves. Her smile was simply breathtaking and her two beautiful violet eyes were also perfect. He could tell at that moment that he had already fallen for her. Though he couldn't go and introduce himself. He was much to shy and self conscious. He would probably be pushed away by others anyways. Plus he didn't want to make her uncomfortable either.

He started to think about her more and more. The way she dressed was so beautiful. It was simple but so cute. Kaede was kind, friendly and sweet. Everyone immediately liked her and all the boys tried to impress her and catch her eye. He already knew that he had no chance with somebody as perfect as her.

Soon he started writing poems for her that he would never have the courage to give her. His love for her being expressed with every single word. He had never felt like this before. Sure he had found some other girls really pretty too before but he had truly fallen in love with her and the adoration he held for her was massive.

 One of the happiest moments of his life was when she actually sat down next to him during lunch. He could see her beauty and gentle smile up so close. Her voice was like a harp being played, so calming and soothing in every sense of the word. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and even a small blush came onto his cheeks as she talked to him. Though he was aware she was just doing this because she wanted to be nice and friendly towards everyone. It wasn't because she loved him like he did. Though the truth hurt him then he cherished every single second that he got to be together with her.

Even in his dreams he wasn't free. In his dreams they were a happy couple and both loved eachother a lot. Always showing it with hugs and kisses. It was more then often that he started to cry when he woke up because he realised nothing about it was real. His heart ached for her but that feeling just wouldn't be returned by her, ever.

 The most they could ever be would be friends and it just pained him. He just wanted her to hug him and tell him that his lonely nights would be over. That they would always stay together and nothing could tear them apart. But no matter how hard he wished for it then it could never happen.

He knew very well that Kaede liked Rantaro, a very well known and also liked boy in his school. Both of them were together often and he could see how they looked at eachother. They were in love and he could never have her. No matter how much it hurt, then he had come to accept it. 

Now while he was laying on his bed all he could do was cry. He was so alone and he could never call her his own. She was his soulmate but as long as she would happy then he could handle this agonising pain in his heart and the endless tears. He loved her after all. Love was being selfless and he would let her be happy, even if it wouldn't be together with him.

 "At least in my dreams we'll be together. I love you so much Kaede."

He muttered to himself through her tears and eventually his tears tired him so much that he fell asleep. Where he could enjoy the brief moments of bliss before he would have to face the harsh reality and pain once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments mean seriously everything to me!


End file.
